


Is that even a squash?

by KennaWrites



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: But today is not that day, College Murdered Me, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Halloween Prep Shenanigans, Multi, No One Could Have Stopped Me, October Starts Tomorrow, Pumpkins, Someday I Will Write A Fic For My Favorite Rarepair, Someone Stop My Trash Hands, Team as Family, We'll See If I Upload Next Weekend, let these kids be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Picking out pumpkins to decorate the Fortrex with should have been easy. Plot twist, it could've been but squash exist and both Aaron and Axl are down to try the weirdest looking ones.





	Is that even a squash?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that all the mentioned squash exist, they're hideous and they've been at my house at least once and some of weigh like twenty pounds.   
> And constructive criticism is welcome, this is just a one person show and I'm fairly new at writing stuff with other people's characters.

“Who has that much time on their hands?” Lance asked, leaning against his vehicle. “Plenty of people actually and pumpkins aren’t hard to grow.” Macy shrugged, climbing out and wandering after Robin and Ava. Robin had crouched down next to a pumpkin that was probably bigger than him and inspecting it intently. Axl and Aaron had spread out to look over the squash and gourds. Ava and Clay on the other hand…. Macy frowned.

 

“There’s no way this thing is natural.” Ava was eyeing a large pumpkin that was sitting on a pallet when Macy joined them. “It is.” Clay inspected a sign taped to a post. “It only weighs about seven hundred pounds so it’s not really one of the biggest ones.” Clay shrugged, turning back toward the wagon. “Only seven hundred pounds?” Macy raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes? There have been some twice that weight.” Clay shrugged with a smile. “Come on, I’ve got to make sure that Axl and Aaron don’t pick out something really strange.” “That’s probably a good idea.” Macy muttered, recalling what had happened last year. “Yeah.” Ava grumbled, walking toward Robin.

 

“What do you think of having this around?” Robin asked, rapping his knuckles against the same large pumpkin he’d been looking at. “Can you move it?” Ava deadpanned. “Don’t try.” Macy warned, setting her own pumpkin down carefully and Robin straightened up with a grin. “What about you Ava?” “If it’s your problem I don’t care but I’m not picking out anything like that.” She shook her head and Robin shrugged. “Right but there’s plenty of smaller ones.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the wagon. Macy watched them go before turning her attention back to the pumpkin.

 

“Is that really the one he wants?” Lance asked, stopping next to her with a pair of small white pumpkins. “I guess. Do you have anything other than those?” “I was going to paint them, Aaron wants one to carve.” Lance added the two to the slowly growing pile of assorted pumpkins, squash, and gourds. “This might not be great.” Macy stood up, circling the pumpkin. “I can probably lift it but there’s no good place to hold.” “We could just roll it.” “Then it’d get bruised.” Macy argued, chewing on the cuff of her shirt sleeve thoughtfully.

 

“Hey Macy!” Aaron called and she turned, eyes widening in slight horror. “Would you want to try this squash? Cause Clay’s being boring.” “Aaron what is that?” She asked, ‘that’ being a large white squash that definitely looked like it needed to just be put out of its misery. “It’s called a ‘white cushaw’.” “It’s not a banana squash.” Lance shrugged and Macy shot him a glare. “We don’t talk about those.” “So?” Aaron looked between the two of them, cradling the squash against his chest. “Axl and Robin are already game so who’s going to come to the dark side?” “Fine.” Lance said. “Thanks babe.” Aaron kissed Lance’s cheek as he walked by. “Don’t push it.” Lance rolled his eyes and Macy threw her hands in the air. “You’ve doomed us.” “It’s not going to hurt you.” Aaron called over his shoulder. “It might.” Macy frowned, noticing Ava and Robin carrying a couple of medium sized Jack o’lanterns toward them.

 

“Are we almost done here?” Ava asked, setting her pumpkin down. “You needed another one?” Macy directed her question at Robin who set his next to Ava’s. “No, Clay’s getting some gourds and asked if I could bring it over here for him.” “Yeah I think we’re almost ready, Axl’s bringing over a bunch of less exotic squash.”  Aaron grinned, rejoining them. “I just need to grab one to carve.” He darted toward the wagon, picking one out with far less deliberation that Macy was expecting.

 

“We ready then?” Clay walked up beside her, holding a bag of gourds. “I think so. We just need to get stuff loaded.” Macy knelt to pick up a smaller pumpkin from their pile. “Cool.” Aaron swept past, taking his to the vehicles.

 

With only minor arguing, they managed to get everything but Robin’s pumpkin loaded. “On the count of three?” Clay asked, crouching down. “Sure.” Macy joined him.

“One.”

 “Two.

“Three!” They both lifted and started stumbling to the vehicles. “Be careful.” Robin urged, circling around them and making sure that there was room. “And set it down.” Clay sighed as they rolled it into the back of the vehicle. “That’s not going to be fun to deal with.” Macy sighed, reaching out and brushing dirt off of Clay’s shirt. “I have the mech suits back at the Fortrex though.” Robin pointed out, jumping up to the pull the hatch down or he tried anyway. Clay grabbed the handle and dragged it down, letting Robin shut it.

 

* * *

 

 

Macy smiled as Axl and Aaron disappeared into the kitchen with their squash. It was pretty entertaining to see Aaron so excited about helping cook. She could hear Lance rummaging around in the storage for the leftover paints from that one time that Aaron had painted symbols on everyone’s doors. The symbols weren’t half bad but _somebody_ had insisted that they needed to maintain some sort of professionalism. So she had left Clay trying to help Robin find a place for his ridiculously large pumpkin. Ava had gone back to the control room to help Merlock with something because he was complaining. Sinking down onto the couch, she snagged a blanket from the back of it and curled up. They had spent way too much time at the palace recently and she was done.

 

Waking up slowly, she grew aware of quiet muttering and frantic hushing. “What are you doing?” She mumbled, squinting at the pair of figures blearily. “Told you it wouldn’t work.” Aaron’s voice was clear despite the wolf mask and she sat up, glaring at the pair. “I expected this from Aaron but you too Clay?” She yawned, throwing her blanket over their heads. “Hey!” Aaron yelped in protest, trying to throw the blanket off. “Lance found some masks in the storage.” Clay offered, pushing his up. “Can someone find Macy and send her to the control room? Her parents are calling.” Ava’s voice came from the speakers and Macy muttered a quiet swear. “Duty calls.” She sighed, climbing off the couch and walking out of the room.


End file.
